elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Hitachi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Hitachi Elevator. China Hong Kong New Territories *CityWalk 2, Tsuen Wan (2007) *Tuen Mun Trend Plaza, Tuen Mun (1988) *Fung Wo Estate, Sha Tin *MTR Tseung Kwan O Line Stations (2002For stations between Yau Tong to Po Lam only.) *TVB City, Tseung Kwan O (2003) *Po Lam Estate, Po Lam *Tung Chun Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1979) *Shing Mei Industrial Building, Kwai Chung *Mai Wah Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1975, replaced in 2014) *Mei Chuen House, Mei Tin Estate, Tai Wai (2013) *Luen Yat / Yuet House, Kwai Luen Estate, Kwai Chung (2014) Kowloon *Mayfair Garden Hotel, Jordan *Sino Centre, Mong Kok (1984, Refurbished) *Dundas Square, Mong Kok (1996) *Pakpolee Commercial Centre, Mong Kok *East Ocean Centre (1982) *The Langham Hong Kong Hotel, Tsim Sha Tsui (1989) *The Sun Arcade, Tsim Sha Tsui (1988) *Enterprise Square Five (Office Towers) / MegaBox (Shopping Centre), Kowloon Bay (2007) *Lei Mong House, Lei Yue Mun Estate, Yau Tong (2016) *Kwai Wah House, Lower Ngau Tau Kok Estate, Kowloon Bay (2015) *Kai Tin Towers, Lam Tin (1979, Refurbished) *Mai Tak Industrial Building, Kwun Tong (1971) *Mei Tak House, Mei Tung Estate, Kowloon City (2014) Hong Kong Island *Tung Tau Court, Shau Kei Wan (2008) *Oi Po Estate, Oi Tung Estate, Shau Kei Wan (2005) *Kennedy Town Community Complex, Kennedy Town *ICAC Headquarter Building, North Point (2007) *Concordia Lutheran School, North Point (1968, slightly modernized by Hitachi in 2010) *Lai Kit/Cheun Lau (Block A, B), Lai Tak Tsuen, Braemar Hill (1976, replaced in 2008) *Wah Ha Industrual Building, Quarry Bay (1972, slightly modernized by Hitachi in 2004) *Yalley Industrial Building Wong Chuk Hang (1974) *Tin Shing Factory Building, Kennedy Town *Yen Lai Building, Happy Valley (1975) Hitachi_2013_HKPH.jpg|Hitachi elevator in Fung Wo Estate. Hitachi_in_HKPHB_2000s.jpg|Hitachi elevator in a HOS estates (Tung Tau Court Carpark) Hitachi_PRHs_1980s.jpg|1980s Hitachi elevators in Po Lam Estate. Macau *University of Macau *Portas do Cerco *The Venetian Macao (2007) Beijing *Midtown Beijing, Beijing *Hotel Kunlun, Beijing Shanghai *Shanghai World Finance Center (2008) *Pudong Kerry Center *Pudong Chateau Star River *Overseas International Plaza *The Park Place & The Puli Hotel *SML Center *Shinmay Union Square *Henderson Metropolitan *One Prime *China Pingan IFC *Yongda International Tower Guangdong *Evergrande International Center *Guangzhou Center Plaza *Haide Plaza *TBA Tower *Stock Exchange Guangzhou *Hilton Guangzhou Tianhe, Guangzhou *Avic Center *Zhonghang International Plaza *Hailing Island Crowne Plaza *Renaissance Huizhou Hotel *Park Lane Manor Shenzhen *Konka Development Building *The Langham Hotel Shenzhen *Guangzhou Central Park View *Sheraton Hotel Guangzhou *R&F Center and R&F Garden 28 *Taikoo Hui *Guangdong Finance Building *Guangdong Science Center *Guangdong Baiyun International Convention Center *Luogang Conference Center *Panyu Hospital *Vertical City International Center *Go Tone Building Zhejiang *Hangzhou International Conference Center *JW Marriott Hangzhou *InterContinental Hangzhou Hotel *Four Seasons Hangzhou Hotel *Banyan Tree Hangzhou *Sapphire Mansion Hangzhou *The Mixc Complex Hangzhou *Qianjiang International Times Plaza *Sheraton Qiandao Lake Resort *Sheraton Wenzhou Hotel Sichuan *Xiangniang Square of Fantasia *The Excellncy *Maoye Center *Tianfu Times Square *Chengdu International Finance Square Shaanxi *Mile Park Wanda Plaza, Xi'an *China Merchants Bank Tower, Xi'an *HuaDong WanHe City Shopping Mall *Sofitel Xi'an *Qujian Hotel, Xi'an Hubei *The PuYu Hotel *Wanda Movie Park *Wanda Plaza *The Westin Hubei *Hubei University Hotel, Wuhan *The Fun F6 street, Wuhan Hunan *InterContinental Changsha Hotel *North Star Times Square *Pearl River Garden Hotel *Changsha Metro Chongqing *Hyatt Regency Chongqing *Changjiang International *Le Meridien Hotel Chongqing *Century Golden Resources Hotel Others *Futian Shangri-La Hotel, Shenzhen *Kerry Plaza Phase 1, Shenzhen *InterContinental Fuzhou Hotel, Fujian *Long Wish Hotel International, Jiangsu *Shangri-La Qingdao, Qingdao *Suzhou Science and Cultural Arts Center, Suzhou *Imperial Garden Jinyue Hotel, Taiyuan India *JW Marriott New Delhi Aerocity, New Delhi *JW Marriott Sahar, Mumbai (2015) *Nirlon Knowledge Park (Phase III), Mumbai *Vivarea, Mumbai *Richmond Tower, Mumbai *TCG Financial Center, Mumbai *Country Inn & Suites by Carlson (Sector 12), Gurgeon Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Gading Marina, Jakarta Central Jakarta *Monumen Nasional (Monas) (modernized in late 2013) *Indosat Building - Auditorium 001 *Kementerian Luar Negeri (Ministry of Home Affairs) (2014) *Skyline Building/Gedung Cakrawala *CTC Building, Senen (1960s, derelict condition) *Fujifilm Building, Matraman (modernized in 2016) *Plaza Sentral (1984) *Ratu Plaza (1981) *Ratu Plaza Office Tower (1981) *Ratu Plaza Apartment (1981) *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital (RSCM) - Paviliun Tumbuh Kembang *Wisma Staco (1998) *The Park Lane Hotel Jakarta (1998) West Jakarta *Illigals Hotel and Club Mangga Besar (car park section) *Glodok Jaya *Gajah Mada Plaza and Tower (1982) *Wisma Asia East Jakarta *Museum Indonesia - Taman Mini Indonesia Indah (1980) *SMKP Bimasakti, Cipinang South Jakarta *Kementerian Perindustrian (Ministry of Industrial, some have been modernized by LINES) *Wahana Tata Insurance Building, Kuningan *Metropolitan Medical Center (MMC), Kuningan (1987) *Plaza Kuningan (1984, one carpark elevator and north tower elevators have been modernized by Hitachi) *Wisma Argo Manunggal (1984, some have been modernized by Otis) *Wisma Bakrie *Patra Jasa Tower *Artha Graha Building, Senayan Central Business District *Melawai Plaza, Blok-M *Pasaraya Grande (Building A), Blok-M (1986)These buildings have Hitachi Computer Control elevators. *Caza Suki Restaurant, Blok-M *Apartemen Golf Pondok Indah Other cities *Institut Teknologi Bandung - Center for Arts, Design and Language (2015) *Bank Central Asia KCU Dago, Bandung *GoSkate Building, Surabaya (1979) Hitachi elevators ITB-CADL Bandung.jpg|Hitachi MRL elevators at Institut Teknologi Bandung - Center for Arts, Design and Languages, Bandung, Indonesia. Japan Hokkaido * Bonni Annex Hakodate * Sapporo TV Tower Tōhoku Region Aomori * Hachinohe Station (2000) *Shin-Aomori Station (2009) *Hirosaki Station (2009/2010) Akita * Tayler Made, Tazawako outlet mall Kantō Region Tokyo *Tokyo Skytree (2011, handicapped elevator in Tembo Deck (350m) and Tembo Galleria (450m) elevators) *Tokyo Solamachi (2011, Tower Yard) *Ebisu Garden Place (1999) *Tokyo City Hall *Tokyo Station Underground Shopping Centre *Tokyo Disneyland Hotel *Tokyo Square Garden *Haneda Domestic Airport Terminal 2 *Hotel New Otani *East Muromachi Mitsui Building *Marunouchi Park Building *Marunouchi Oazo *Sumitomo Mitsui Banking Corporation Head Office *Ekimise Asakusa *Shinjuku I-Land Tower (Bank S) *Shinjuku Nomura Building *Shinjuku Center Building (Bank 1 and 4) *Shinjuku Mitsui Building (Bank D) *Shinjuku Sumitomo Building (Carpark, Bank 2, 3, 5 and 7) *Tower Records, Shibuya *Hilton Tokyo (public elevators) *Imperial Hotel *Apavilla Hotel Asakusa Mitsuke *Dentsu the Head Building (Caretta Shiodome) *Shiodome City Center *Keio Plaza Hotel (Main Tower Low Zone) *St.Tropez Ikebukuro *Animate Akihabara (Main Building) *Sun Square *Diver City Tokyo Plaza, Odaiba *Venus Fort, Odaiba *Mulan, Akihabara *atre1 Akihabara *Asakusa Matsuya *Ginza Wako *Ginza Melsa 2 *BVLGARI Ginza Tower *Grand Tokyo North Tower *Tokyu Plaza, Harajuku *Daiso Harajuku Store (Takeshita Street) *GAP Store Ginza *Shitamachi Museum, Taito Ward *Tamagawa Takashimaya Department Store *Shinjuku Park Tower (North Tower) *Shinjuku NS Building (Bank C) *Shinjuku Monolith Building *Zion Building, Shinjuku *Humax Pavilion Shinjuku Annex *JA Building, Shinjuku *Yamada Denki LABI Shinjuku Higashi-Guchi Store *SHiDAX Shinjuku Central Road Club *Shinjuku Pandora Building *Shinjuku Sunpark Building Annex *McDonald's Seibu Shinjuku Station Shop *Seibu Building, Shinjuku *Takano Shinjuku Main Store *Wamall Shinjuku *Seibu Ikebukuro Main Store (North Building) *Akimoto Building, Ikebukuro *Suzuki (スズキ) Building, Ikebukuro *Bic Camera Ikebukuro Main Store *Ikebukuro Tokyu Building *Ikebukuro Hata Building *Sunshine City Prince Hotel\ *WATERRAS *Railway stations in Tokyo (this includes Tokyo Metro, JR and other lines) **Oshiage Station (SKYTREE) (Tokyo Metro) **JR Bakurocho Station **JR Omori Station **Tokyo Station (Shinkansen tracks) **Tokyo Disneysea Monorail Stations Chiba * Garden Hotel Narita * AEON Mall Narita * Narita International Airport Terminal 1 Tochigi * Tokyu Harvest Club Kinugawa Kanagawa *Yokohama Landmark Plaza *Silk Center, Naka Ward, Yokohama *Fuji Xerox R&D Square *Nissan Global Headquarters *Okayada Mores Gunma * Takasaki station (Tracks 2→8) Chūbu Region Yamanashi * Tominoko Hotel Kawaguchiko * Jiragonno Fuji No Yakata * Kosuien Hotel Shizuoka * Atami Station (platforms 1 to 6) Aichi * Marriott Associa Hotel * Mode Gakuen Spiral Tower * Bic Camera Nagoya * Meitetsu Narumi Station * Matsuzaka Department Store Headquarters Main Building * Skyle Shopping Building * Kintetsu Passe Department Store * Chunichi Building * Nagoya Sakae Mitsukoshi Department Store * Nagoya Marriott Associa Hotel * Meitetsu Department Store Headquarters Main Building * Matsuzaka Department Store Nagoya Station Shops Fukui * Tsuruga Station Nagano * Nagano Station (Platforms 11-14) Ishikawa * APA Hotel Kanazawa Gifu * Gifu Station Pedestrian Bridge * Spa Hotel Alpina Hida, Takayama (2008) Kansai Region Osaka * Tsutenkaku Tower * Universal-City Station * Abeno Harukas Kintetsu Department Store * Youyou Park * Hanshin Department Store Umeda Headquarters * Nakanoshima Festival Tower * Osaka Station Building No. 3 * Osaka Station Pedestrian Bridge * Hotel Granvia Osaka * Kansai Airport Station (1994) * Mio Tennoji * H&M Doutonbori Kyoto *APA Hotel Kyoto Ekihorikawadori, Kyoto Shiga * Nagahama Royal Hotel * Ohmi Community Center Chūgoku Region Hiroshima * Tokyu Hands Hiroshima Kyushu Region Fukuoka * Canal City Hakata (East Building) Okinawa * Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium * ANA InterContinental Manza Beach Resort Kuwait *Central Bank of Kuwait (New Headquarters), Kuwait City *Al Hamra Tower, Kuwait City *KIPCO Tower, Kuwait City *Arraya Centre, Kuwait City Malaysia *Menara Bangkok Bank, Kuala Lumpur *Excellent Bonanza, Kuala Lumpur (2013) *BINJAI 8, Kuala Lumpur *Grand Millenium Hotel, Kuala Lumpur *KL Plaza Suites, Kuala Lumpur *Citrus Hotel, Kuala Lumpur *Menara UOA Bangsar, Kuala Lumpur *Bangsar South Camellia Serviced Suites, Kuala Lumpur *1 Utama Shopping Centre, Petaling Jaya, Selangor (1995) *One World Hotel, Petaling Jaya, Selangor *Ria Apartment, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Heritage Hotel Cameroon Highlands, Tanah Rata, Cameroon Highlands, Pahang *Wisma Greenhall (52 Jalan Green Hall), George Town, Penang (1991) *Kompleks Tun Abdul Razak, George Town, Penang *Wisma Central, George Town, Penang (1970) *City Square, Johor Bahru *Sutera Mall, Skudai, Johor Bahru Myanmar *Jasmine Palace Hotel, Yangoon (2015) *HAGL Myanmar Centre, Yangoon (2015) *Sedona Hotel, Yangoon (2015) *Shangri-La Residences, Yangoon (2015) Philippines *One Pacific Place, Manila *The Gramercy Residences, Manila *Techzone, Makati City *Centuria Medical Makati, Makati City *Knightsbridge Residences, Makati City *Century City Lifestyle Center, Makati City *Azure Urban Resort Residences - St. Tropez Tower, Parañaque City *Solemare Parksuites, Parañaque City Qatar *InterContinental West Bay Hotel, Doha *Al Bidda Tower at West Bay, Doha *St. Regis Al Qassar Resorts, Doha *Al Barjeel Tower, Doha *Porto Arabia, Doha *Viva Bahria, Doha Saudi Arabia *Jeddah Gate Lot-E4, Jeddah *Grand Makkah Hotel, Makkah *Hotel Abeer Al Aziziya, Makkah *Rihab Hotel, Makkah *Al Othman Office Tower, Dammam *Kempinski Al Othman Hotel, Dammam *Burj Rafal, Riyadh Singapore East Region *Changi Airport Terminal 1 *Changi Airport Terminal 2 (2008) *Pasir Ris East Community Club Central Region *Hitachi Tower (1991) *Prudential Tower *The Adelphi *The Golden Landmark *Albert Complex *Sim Lim Square *Fortune Centre *Sin Tai Hin Building *North Bridge Centre *SMU Victoria Street *Golden Mile Complex *Liang Court, Clarke Quay (1985) *Novotel Clarke Quay (1985) *Riverview Hotel *Holiday Inn Atrium Singapore (1984) *OG Chinatown *Chinatown Plaza *M Hotel Singapore (Anson Road) *South Point, Tanjong Pagar *Drayott 8 (Draycott Park) *Regent Hotel Singapore *International Building *Tiffany Store Ngee Ann City (1993) *Orchard Shopping Centre *Orchard Plaza *Courts Orchard *Grand Central Hotel *Vision Crest (Oxley Rise) *Hangout @ Mt. Emily *Parklane Shopping Mall *Serangoon Plaza *Hoa Nam Building *Aperia Mall, Kallang *Holland V Mall *Queensway Shopping Centre (1970s) *Cendex Centre *Regency Suites, Tiong Bahru *VivoCity (2006) *City Plaza *Parkway Centre *Katong Shopping Centre *Thomson Medical Centre *Fragrance Hotel Balestier *Fragrance Hotel Rose *Ngee Ann Polytechnic - Block 50 & 52 *The Nexus, Bukit Timah *The Tessarina, Bukit Timah *Parc Sovereign Hotel - Tyrwhitt *Park Hotel Alexandra North Region *Woodlands Checkpoint West Region *Bukit Panjang Plaza *JCube, Jurong East (2012) *Westgate Shopping Centre, Jurong East (2013) *Hitachi Elevator Building, Jurong East *Faber Crest, Jurong East Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 75, 76 Commonwealth Drive HDB *Block 10, 103 Taman Jurong HDB (now closed) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * Buildings managed by Grand Canal Land/GLand ** CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 (with CPN) (2011) (Plaza elevators only) ** The Ninth Tower (2013) ** G Tower (2016) ** Unilever House ** Belle Grand Rama 9 Condominium * C.P. Tower 2 *Fortune Town *Grand Mercure Bangkok Fortune *Asia Hotel Bangkok *The Sukosol Bangkok (Formerly Siam City Hotel) (Main Elevators) *Shibuya 19 *RS Tower *GLOW Pratunam (2012) *City Complex *Ramathibodi Hospital (Building 1) *Piyavan Tower *Century the Movie Plaza *Phibun Prachasan School *The Street Ratchada *Royal Princess Larn Laung Hotel *Forum Tower *Wannasorn Tower *Queen Sirikit National Institute of Child Health (Her Majesty The Queen's 80th Anniversary Building) *Karnmanee Palace Hotel *Vajira Hospital (Vajiravudh Building) *Pearl Bangkok (under construction) *RHYTHM Phahon-Ari *Supalai Premier @ Ratchathewi *Supalai Premier @ Asoke *Villa Asoke *The Circle Condominium *BMA General Hospital *555 Suapa Market North Bangkok * Union Mall * Don Mueang International Airport * Elephant Tower * Major Cineplex Ratchayothin * The Avenue Ratchayothin * Miracle Grand Convention Hotel * B.Care Medical Center Hospital * Jae Leng Plaza * Mochit Bus Terminal * JJ Mall * Chaeng Watthana Government Complex * Centra Government Complex Hotel & Convention Centre Chaeng Watthana East Bangkok * The Mall Bangkapi (1994) * The Mall Ramkhamhaeng 3 * Fashion Island * The Grand FourWings Convention Hotel * Novotel Bangkok Bangna * Seacon Square (Robinson Dept. Store, 1994) * Paradise Park (1994) * Amorini Ramintra South Bangkok *Amarin Tower *MBK Center (1984) *MBK TowerThese buildings installed with Hitachi DFRS (Destination Dispatch) system.Modernized from 1984 Hitachi elevators. *C.P. Tower 1 *Zenith Sukhumvit Hotel Bangkok *Saint Louis Hospital *Saint Louis College *The Tawana Bangkok *Silom Plaza *Narai Hotel *Sukhumvit Plaza *Robinson Sukhumvit *Maneeya Center (North building) *Wave Place Building (Home Pro Plus) *Srijulsup Tower *Tongtara Hotel Riverside *King Royal Garden Inn *Lerdsin Hospital **Kanchanapisek Building *Some of the buildings in The EmDistrict **The EmQuartier (2015) **Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier (2015) *Buildings managed by Siam Motors **Siam@Siam Design Hotel Bangkok **Siam Motors Building *Chartered Square *Srifuangfung Building *Radisson Suites Bangkok Sukhumvit *YWCA Tower *Some buildings managed by Chulalongkorn Property Management **Chulalongkorn University ***Faculty of Economics ***Mahittalathibet Building **Siam Square One (2014) (elevators only) *Evergreen Laurel Hotel Sathorn Bangkok *UOB Head Offices Sathorn (Robot Building) *AIA North Sathorn *Thaniya Plaza (BTS Wing) *Bangkok Christian Hospital (Moh Welles Building) *Boonmitr Building *Liberty Square *BNH Hospital (Zone B) *Sriboonruang Building 1 *Sriboonruang Building 2 *Sivadol Building *Southeast Insurance Building *Panjapat Building *FuramaXclusive Sukhumvit *King Royal Garden Inn *The Heritage Bangkok *The Four Wings Hotel Bangkok *K Tower *Asoke Towers *Major Cineplex Sukhumvit (Service elevator) *At Mind Executive Suites Sukhumvit 85 *Somerset Lake Point Bangkok *Ocean Insurance Building *CAT Telecom Tower *Bangkok Business Center *Richmond Building *Chulalongkorn Hospital **Bhumisiri Mangkhalanusorn Building *RHYTHM Sukhumvit 50 *ROYCE Private Residences *The Prime Sukhumvit 11 *Sky Walk Condominium North Thonburi * Siriraj Hospital ** 84th Anniversary Building (West wing) ** Out Patient Department Building ** Carpark Building ** Asdang Building ** 100th Year Somdech Phra Srinagarindra Building ** Lottery Building * Siriraj Piyamaharajkarun Hospital * Sinn Sathorn Tower (Low zone elevators) * Yanhee International Hospital * Millennium Hilton Bangkok * Magnolias Waterfront Residences (under construction) * The Residences at Mandarin Oriental Bangkok (under construction) South Thonburi *The Mall Bangkae (1994) *Seacon Bangkae *Innovative Learning Institute *King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) **Central Building 2 ** Central Building 3 ** Central Building 4 ** Central Building 5 **School of Liberal Arts ** Office of the President ** Continuous Education Center * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonguri (KMUTT) Bangkuntien Campus ** Offices Building Central Region Nonthaburi * The Mall Ngamwongwan, Nonthaburi * Pantip Plaza Ngamwongwan, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Rattanathibet, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Freight elevators) * Jasmine International Tower, Nonthaburi * The Square Bangyai, Nonthaburi * Pak Ping Ing Tang Boutique Hotel, Nonthaburi Pathumthani * Future Park Rangsit, Pathumthani * Zeer Rangsit, Pathumthani * Asia Airport Hotel, Pathumthani * Rangsit University, Pathumthani Other cities * Mida Dhavaravati Grande Hotel Nakhon Pathom, Nakhon Pathom * Banhan Chaemsai Tower, Suphanburi * Novotel Hua Hin Cha Am Beach Resort & Spa, Petchaburi * Krungsri River Hotel, Ayutthaya North Region * Maya Lifestyle Shopping Center, Chiangmai * CentralFestival Chiangmai, Chiangmai * CentralPlaza Chiangmai Airport, Chiangmai (Carpark elevators) * Viangbua Mansion, Chiangmai * Furama Chiangmai, Chiangmai * Chiangmai University, Chiangmai ** Faculty of Medicine (Rajanakarin Building) Northeast Region Nakhon Ratchasrima * The Mall Nakhonratchasrima, Nakhon Ratchasrima (Oasis Zone and Offices Tower) * Klang Plaza Jomsurang, Nakhon Ratchasrima * Dusit Princess Korat, Nakhon Ratchasrima * Maharat Nakhon Ratchasima Hospital, Nakhon Ratchasrima ** Chalermphrakiet Building ** LP Koon Building ** Pharmacist and Dentist Dorm ** Physician Dorm ** Staff Dorm Other cities * Tukcom Landmark Plaza, Udonthani East Region Chonburi Pattaya * Discovery Beach Hotel, Pattaya, Chonburi * Siam@Siam Design Hotel Pattaya, Chonburi * Hilton Pattaya, Chonburi (Main elevators) * Cholchan Pattaya Resort, Chonburi Sriracha * Pacific Park Sriracha, Chonburi * Pacific Park Hotel, Chonburi * Queen Savang Vadhana Memorial Hospital, Chonburi * Samitivej Sriracha Hospital, Chonburi (Building C) Other district * CentralPlaza Chonburi, Chonburi (Freight elevators) Other cities * New Travel Lodge Hotel, Chanthaburi South Region Songkhla Hatyai * Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla * Robinson Hatyai, Songkhla * Diana Shopping Mall, Hatyai, Songkhla * New Season Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla * CentralFestival Hatyai, Songkhla * The Regency Hotel Hatyai, Songkhla Other cities * CentralPlaza Suratthani, Suratthani * Kata Palm Resort & Spa, Phuket * Robinson Ocean Nakhon Si Thammarat, Nakhon Si Thammarat United Arab Emirates Dubai *Dubai Festival City (2007) *Crowne Plaza Festival City Hotel (2007) *InterContinental Hotel & Tower Festival City (2007) *Blue Bay Tower at Business Bay *Emirates Financial Tower *Atlantis The Plam *Ocean Height *Radisson Royal Hotel Dubai *Sulafa Tower *Burj Al Salam *Badri Building Others *Nation Towers, Abu Dhabi *Bin Dhaen Tower, Sharjah *United Arab Bank Tower, Sharjah Other countries *Juche Tower, Pyongyang, North KoreaDPRK Juche Tower(6) - Flickr (1982) *Koryo Hotel, Pyongyang, North KoreaKoryo Hotel, Pyongyang, North Korea - Flickr (1985) *Lacasa, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam Notes and references Hitachi